Little Miss Curious
In Series * Mr. Nosey: Both want to know everything. * Mr. Tickle: Both are orange. * Mr. Clever: Both are orange. * Little Miss Sunshine: Both have blonde hair. * Little Miss Brainy: Both have blonde hair. * Little Miss Chatterbox: Both have blonde hair. * Little Miss Splendid: Both have blonde hair. * Little Miss Greedy: Both are orange and have blonde hair. Out of Series *Sally (Peanuts, both are blonde and curious), *The Hoobs (Namesake series, all (except Hubba-Hubba) ask questions), *Timmy the Lamb (Timmy Time, both are Curious), *Alice (Alice in Wonderland, both are curious and have blonde hair), *Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates, they are both curious), *Elmo (Sesame Street, both are curious and have a Bulgarian accent), *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales, they're both orange, have yellow hair, freckles and a dark orange nose), *Kookee (Yoohoo And Friends, they're both curious), *Charlie (Little People Big Charlie, both are curious), *Hedgehog (Animal Time, both are curious), *Little Howard (Little Howard's Big Question, both have red and are curious) *Ariel (Little Mermaid, both are curious), *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, they both wear bows and ask questions), *Applejack (My Little Pony, both are orange and blonde with ponytails, also Applejack wears bows in her Rainbow form), *Curious Puffball (Puffballs, they're both curious, ask questions, and have a Bulgarian accent), *Percy (The Railway Series, both are curious), *Rosie (The Railway Series, they both can be annoying to Thomas and the Mr Men at times), *Leafeon (Pokémon, both have similar hairstyles), *Champeed (Homestar Runner, both rarely speak and are similar shapes), *Goldilocks (Goldilocks and The Three Bears, both are blonde and curious), *George (Curious George, both are curious), *The Owl (Beano, both are curious), *Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are orange & have blonde hair), *Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair), *Dizzy (Bob the Builder, both are orange and curious), *Little Bear (Maurice Sendak series, both are curious), *Ben and Carrol (Outnumbered (2006-) both their questions can be annoying to the Mr. Men and Jake), *Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both have blonde hair and curious), *Maude M. Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are curious), *Lindsay (Total Drama series, both are blonde have orange have blue in there hair and they're curious), *Wonderheart Bear (2012 version of Care Bears, both are curious), *Why-Bird (Playbus/Playdays, both are very annoying and say "Why" a lot) *Katie and Ginger (Phineas and Ferb, all 3 wear orange and are curious except that Katie and Miss Curious have blonde hair), *Pinga (Pingu, both are curious), *WALL•E (Namesake film, both are curious), *Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bear Cousins, both are curious), *Baby Bop (Barney, both are curious), *Flurr (Mixels, both are curious), *Ducky (The Land Before Time, both are curious) *Oobi (Oobi, both are curious) *Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, both are young and curious) *Bottle (BFB, both are curious) *Guinea Fowl (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are curious) *Curious Calvin (Little Monsters, both wear orange and are curious) *Poppi Alpha (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are curious) Gallery Alice.gif|Alice Guinea Fowl.jpg|Guinea Fowl Wall-E.png|WALL-E Noggin_Oobi_-_Promo_pose,_normal.png|Oobi Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic).png|Applejack Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show